Elam
Elam (エラム) is a major character in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Indebted to Narsus for freeing his parents from slavery, he willingly studies under him and follows him against the Lusitanian army. He often specializes in scouting or espionage missions for Arslan's forces. If need be, he can disguise himself or cross dresses as a woman to blend into crowds. He has a character image song titled Namonaki Hoshi. Personality Elam is resourceful and attentive. He is a punctual errand boy who can perform various tasks without much guidance from his elders. He is humorless in his tasks, always seeking ways of self-improvement. He may delve into a diatribe when addressing issues that have been overlooked, being the occasional voice of reason in Arslan's forces. Narsus is his respected mentor whose advice and professional conduct lingers within the youth. Elam makes it his personal priority to care for his master's needs, whether it be cooking or laundry. He often bickers with Alfarid for his master's attention. Since he is about the same age as Arslan, the prince looks up to him as a model for maturity and independence. Elam is often assigned to protect the prince so the duo quickly befriend one another. Quotes :See also: Elam/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): A high jump used to reach special ledges on maps or to find the occasional hidden item. Can be followed by normal aerial attacks. When he lands on flat ground, Elam will roll back to his feet. : : Elam hops back a moment to leap higher into the air. Shoots five volleys of arrows down on enemies and finishes by firing a volley of energy arrows in front of him. Short Bow= ;Power Weapon Art : : Backwards vault to fire three arrows in front of him. : , : Uppercut bash with his bow hand. Leaves him aerial. : , , : Hops into the air and fires three arrows below him, stunning his targets. : , , , , ( ): Spins as he fires three arrows. Stands upright to fire a single shot. Mash to rapidly fire a string of arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. He fires a final powerful arrow at the end of the sequence. : , , , , , ( ): Sprints forward and hops for a sliding kick that knocks opponents upwards. He follows with three vertically aimed arrows. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. His last set of arrows will trigger a rain of arrows to spill down afterwards. : , , , , , , ( ): Crouches to fire several arrows in front of him. Foes closest to him will be launched into the air. He follows by shooting three vertically aimed arrows. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. Elam will fire three arrows that travel a great distance for his finishing charge. : , , , , , , , : Hunched over as he fires three arrows. Hops to fire three more. Rolls to his feet and fires three more arrows from a crouching position. Stands and swings his bow four times, firing three arrows with each swing. He ends by twirling and swishing his arms a final time, firing three arrows as he turns. : , : Three arrows quickly fired beneath him. Can be comobed before his landing. : , : Flips and shoots three arrows directly below him. :Dashing : Spins into a crouching stop, firing three arrows as he turns. :Charge Shift: Quickly bashes foes with his bow. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , : Spins to a crouching pose, firing five arrows in front of him. : , , , , , : Fires several arrows in front of him in a fan formation. He shoots another set of arrows before he turns to fire seven powerful arrows. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Leaps into the air and fires a powerful arrow. When he lands, he crouches to keep shooting an arrow in front of him. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. On his final charge attack, Elam will fire three arrows in front of him. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Water and Fire Elements :C3, C4, and C5 have the Water element. C6 has Fire. ;Mounted Moveset : : Shoots an arrow to the left of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Readies an arrow. Press again to let him fire a powerful shot. |-|Long Dagger= ;Miasma Weapon Art : : Leaps into the air. If an opponent is in the path of his trajectory, he will hop on top of them and bounce backward. Can be used to lead into his aerial attacks. : , : Turning slash that launches him and his hit foes into the air. : , , : Leaps into the air and dives. When he lands, he can follow with a back kick. : , , , , ( ): Low turning slash. He follows it by leaping into the air and knocking his foes into the air with him. Elam dives back to the ground to hit them back to the ground and quickly slices behind him. : , , , , , ( ): Crouching turning slash that surrounds him with a whirlwind. The appending charge has him leap into the air to slam his heel back into the ground. : , , , , , : Disappears for three rushing slashes. He ends the sequence with a turning slash. : , , , , , , , : Diagonal slash then a leaping diagonal cut. Lands with an overhead chop and follows with four consecutive crouching slashes. Ends with a turning leaping slash. : , , : An aerial knee bash that projects him forward. He follows with a turning slash and roundhouse kick. : , : Hard and quick slash to the front. He twirls and plummets with a one-footed stomp. :Dashing : A spin kick. :Charge Shift: Hops into the air for a diving slash. Creates a whirlwind to hit multiple foes. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , : Three sliding slices that is focused to any target in front of him. : , , , , : Somersault kicks into the air. Creates a whirlwind which launches targets. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Flips towards a foe. If he connects, he will flip over their shoulders and stab their back. The appending charge makes him follow with three quick slashes. Should he miss, he will roll back to his feet for his landing. : , , , , , , ( ): Three crouching horizontal slices. Elam hits his opponents into the air with a rising slash, flip kicks, and rolls back to the ground, rapidly hitting his targets on the way down. He ends the sequence with an overhead chop. ;Fire Weapon Art :Fire element is added to C5 and C6. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Bow moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Elam Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters